monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MH4U: G-rank Blademaster Armor
A list of all the G Rank Blademaster Armor Sets available in the game. Armor Sets listed here are sorted by each Armor's Rarity and according to how they are listed in the game. For other types of Armor that are not listed here, please refer to the menu above. For Japanese text translations and further detailed information please refer to the individual Armor's Article. A link is found above the Armor Set's Image or by clicking the Image itself. For Editors: To add an Armor to this page, please make use of our Template, Template:Armor List Format. To create an individual Armor Article, please make use of our Template, Template:Armor Set Format. These Templates have documentations inside to list all the possible parameters that can be used. __TOC__ Rare 8 Bhanabra X Armor / ブナハＸシリーズ Slagtoth Armor / ズワロXシリーズ Rhenoplos X Armor / リノプロXシリーズ Ioprey X Armor / イーオスＸシリーズ Cephalos X Armor / ガレオスＸシーリズ Lagombi X Armor / ウルクXシリーズ Kecha X Armor / ケチャXシリーズ Kecha Z Armor / ケチャZシリーズ Conga X Armor / コンガXシリーズ Conga Z Armor / コンガZシリーズ Gypceros X Armor / ゲリョスXシリーズ Gypceros Z Armor / ゲリョスZシリーズ Hermitaur X Armor / ザザミＸシリーズ Hermitaur Z Armor / ザザミＸシリーズ Tetsucabra X Armor / カブラXシリーズ Tetsucabra Z Armor / カブラZシリーズ Nerscylla X Armor / スキュラXシリーズ Zamtrios X Armor / ザボアXシリーズ Zamtrios Z Armor / ザボアZシリーズ Najarala X Armor / ガララＸシリーズ Najarala Z Armor / ガララZシリーズ Khezu X Armor / フルフルXシリーズ Khezu Z Armor / フルフルZシリーズ Rathian X Armor / レイアＸシリーズ Rathian Heart Z Armor / リオハートＺシリーズ Velociprey X Armor / ランポスＸシリーズ Kut Ku X Armor / クックＸシリーズ Kut-Ku Z Armor / クックＺシリーズ Basarios X Armor / バサルＸシリーズ Basarios Z Armor / バサルＺシリーズ Qurupeco X Armor / ペッコＸシリーズ Barroth X Armor / ボロスＸシリーズ Gobul X Armor / ガブルXシリーズ Nibelsnarf X Armor / ハプルXシリーズ Plesioth Z Armor / ガノスZシリーズ Kita Star Armor / (?) Butterfly X Armor / (?) Helper X Armor Rare 9 Regios X Armor Nerscylla Z Armor Rathalos X Armor Rath Soul Z Armor Tigrex X Armor Tigrex Z Armor Zinogre X Armor Zinogre Z Armor Seltas X Armor Seltas Z Armor Gravios X Armor Gravios Z Armor Diablos X Armor Diablos Z Armor Brachydios X Armor Vangis X Armor Nephilim Armor Garuga X Armor Mono X Armor Monodevil Armor Gore X Armor Nargacuga X Armor Lagiacrus X Armor Lava X Armor Artian X Armor Lecturer's X Armor Sororal Armor Helper Z Armor Maiden's X Armor Rare 10 Storge X Armor/ (?) Grand God's Peer Armor / (?) Grand Divine Ire Armor Kushala X Armor Kujula Armor / クジュラシリーズ Kaiser Armor / (?) Grand Mizuha Armor / (?) Grand Adamance Armor / (?) Gogma Armor / (?) Rebellion Z Armor Akantor X Armor Ukanlos X Armor Esurient Z Armor Excello Z Armor Wroth Armor / (?) Kirin X Armor Kirin Z Armor Grand Yaksha Armor Grand Hyuga Armor Empress X Armor Selene X Armor EX Borealis Armor Tempest Armor Miralis Armor EX Escadora Armor Category:MH4U Armor Category:MH4U Blademaster Armor